The present invention relates to a warning or indicator apparatus for motor vehicles. In particular, the present invention relates to a warning apparatus which indicates to the driver when lights of the vehicle have been left on and the ignition to the vehicle has been turned off.
Over the years, a wide variety of indicators and warning devices have been developed for automobiles and other motor vehicles. These indicator warning devices have alerted the driver to a wide variety of different dangerous or undesirable conditions of the automobile.
One of the most frustrating, and in some cases dangerous, conditions which can occur in the use of a motor vehicle occurs when the operator turns off the ignition but leaves the headlights on. Since most if not all vehicles permit the lights to be operated independently of the ignition, it is possible to run down the energy stored in the battery to a point where the battery is insufficient to start the automobile.
In the past, several types of warning or indicator devices have been developed to alert the operator to the fact that the lights are left on after the ignition switch has been turned off. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,283,299 by Savino and 3,755,775 by Ward are examples of two such devices.
Despite the previous activities in attempting to solve this problem, there is a continuing need for improved headlight warning devices. One problem with the prior art devices is that the alarm continues as long as the lights remain on. This can be very annoying if for some reason the driver wishes to leave the lights on with the ignition off; for example, if he is performing repairs at night with the engine off.